Home
by PandNscott
Summary: Summary: 4 and a half years later and Peyton and Nathan are still madly in love with each other. Couples: Neyton and Brucas. Warning: Mild sexual content and course language in later chapters. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1:rear view mirror

**A/N: Hi guys this is my first fanfiction and I have always loved Nathan and Peyton so here ya go. Hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: 4 and a half years later and Peyton and Nathan are still madly in love with each other. Couples: Neyton and Brucas.**

**Prologue**

**Nathan POV:**

Ever had a dream that felt so real, when you woke up you didn't know what to believe? That's been my life for the last 4 and a half years.

she haunts me everyday and every night. Thoughts of her seep into my dreams as I try to sleep at night. Peyton the one of only Peyton Sawyer.

We dated years ago in high school but i was too much of an ass to care enough about her or anyone but myself for that matter. It was only coming that she would one day leave me for someone better but who knew it would be my half brother Lucas Scott. I use to despise him for taking her and my spot on line up on our schools basketball team but after getting to know him he wasn't that bad of a guy (or as I thought) and he treated her with the respect and love she deserved. I soon after met Haley James, she was great for the most part shes kind, caring and a lovable girl but she just wasn't the sarcastic, independent, full of fire girl i loved but lost. I stayed with Haley to hide my feeling for the curly blonde girl and to give her the happiness she deserved. Soon after Haley and I had gotten married to try to convince myself I loved Haley and not her but I guess it wasn't enough.

Haley and I had some good times together but those good times weren't enough with all the drama that came with the bad times. It all started when she left on tour with Chris Keller turning our junior year in high school. Soon after that she came back and thought everything would go back to normal it did but not without alot of bumps and fights well as back to normal as you can get. I would have never gotten back to her if I hadn't of been getting so close to Peyton and it scared me so I went running back to Haley. Everything was beginning to get back on track when Haley announced she was pregnant I was scared outta my mind but I was determined not to become Dan Scott. After finding that out money started to become tight and there wasn't any coming in so I needed to find a way to make some fast cash. I made one of the dumbest mistakes of my life. I borrowed money from a guy named Daunte who I knew from trouble from the moment I talked to that guy. When didn't throw the state championship game he wanted revenge but missed me and hit Haley who was 7 months pregnant and lost the baby. After that it was a never ending battle, both her and I blamed myself. I couldn't take it anyone and we both knew we weren't in love and never were. we ended our marriage and went our separate ways.

Graduation came and went and soon we had all gone are separate ways. Haley to Stanford, Skills and I to Duke, Lucas to the local university to help whitey coach and Brooke and Peyton to L.A. We had all gone our own paths and it been 4 years, 6 months and 2 days since I've seen her and still she fills my mind 24/7 and that's were my story beginnings as I lye here another night trying to sleep as thoughts of the blonde haired, green eyed girl dance around my head. I get up as there in no hope getting any sleep tonight I might as well get ready to see her for the first time in 4 and a half years.

* * *

**Peyton POV:**

Ever had a dream that felt so real, when you woke up you didn't know what to believe? That's been my life for the last 4 and a half years. I toss and turn every night in my bed trying to shake the thought of him but its hopeless it always is. I really do need sleep tonight I have a busy and stressful day ahead of me but dont I always. Work is now my escape from reality and I make sure to always keep myself busy ever since I left home with my best friend Brooke after graduation. It become a routine of him on my mind. It been like that for as long as I can remember and I cant sleep because he is still there. The one and only Nathan Royal Scott. We dated in high school and broke up but that always happened and we would eventually make up but not this time because Haley James or "Tutor-girl" came along and had him chasing her like a lost puppy dog. I can't blame him though she a nice, innocent girl and changed him for the better. He is so much more than he could of ever been with me. She is also a good friend of mine now. I always thought they be together forever though they seem like that type of couple especially after they had gotten married in high school, but after Haley had gotten pregnant and lost the baby things just couldn't go there way and they called it quits.

After they had gotten together I had to make myself look strong and move. Thats when Lucas Scott came into my life. He was different from other guy and we had some much in common but my best friend Brooke had other plans. She had set her eyes on Lucas already and they started dating. Thats when I made the one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Lucas had feeling for me and as did I. I was vulnerable. I kissed him. He kissed me back but deepening it and turning it into a full on heated make out session. It all would of been okay if only he wasn't my best friends boyfriend. It took a long time to regain my friendship with her again but what do I do than mess it up again with her but this time tell her I love her boyfriend. All of this to hide my feeling for my married ex-boyfriend Nate. This time it took alot more to regain her friendship back but she is and always will be my best friend, my sister, Brooke Davis and I have learned never let a boy get in between what we have, among many things. Shortly after all of this Lucas and I started dating with Brooke's Blessing as she started to date the new kid Chase Adams.

Once graduation ended we all split up. I followed Brooke to L.A were she has her clothes company and i am working at a record label, Lucas stayed in Tree hill to help Whitey coach and has just finished publishing his first novel, Haley went to Stanford to study to be a teacher and when I talked to her last she was starting to record again, and Skills and Nathan went off to Duke to play basketball and last I heard both play for the Charlotte Bobcats. After leaving to L.A Lucas and I lost touch and agreed long distance was too hard and our hearts both weren't into it. Brooke and Chase broke up after Brooke caught him in bed his assistant Stephanie. When that happened Lucas flew out and comforted her and they started to become close friend until one night Lucas told Brooke he loved her and they slept together. The next day she found out he had proposed to his editor Lindsay who he had been secretly dating while we were dating. Brooke had come crying to me that night and told me everything and has been staying with me ever since than. As I laying in bed thinking of all of this trying to get him off my mind but trying to be quiet enough not to wake a sleeping Brooke in bed beside me as we both have busy days tomorrow and atleast one of us should get some sleep together. 4 years, 6 months and 2 days since I've seen him, I count in my head and still he still haunts my thoughts and dreams that's were my story beginnings as I lye here another night trying to sleep as thoughts of the brown haired, blue eyed boy dance around my head. I get up as there in no hope getting any sleep tonight I might as well get ready to go home and see him for the first time in 4 and a half years.

_(well ladies and gentlemen that's it the first chapter. tell me what you think!_

_Love Leighton)_


	2. Chapter 2:lightning crashes

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. Reviews welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**Summary: 4 and a half years later and Peyton and Nathan are still madly in love with each other. Couples: Neyton and Brucas.**

**Peyton's POV**

"Brooke, its 8:34 you better get your cute ass out of bed and in that shower in the next ten minutes or we will miss our flight and if that happens you wont only have to deal with me but Haley too" I called out to I'm assuming a very grumpy Brooke. I'm not in the best of moods either. I dont want to go home just as much as her but I need to cover it up and be strong for her.

"Uhh. Mom five more minutes" she mumbled well throwing the cover over her head and rolling on her side away from me.

"Brooke. Now. I mean it, if i have to pull you outta bed and into that shower there with be hell to pay." I march over to the bed and start to shake her.

She jumps up well giving me the famous Brooke Davis glare. "I'm up, I'm up. Your lucky I love P.Sawyer or else I would kick your ass right now when I clearly want to stay in bed all day eating chocolates and watch cheesy love movie but instead I have to not only go home but go to the "scumbag sleezy lieing cheating ass's" wedding to that whore."

I jump on the bed beside her and pull her in for a hug. I know this is a hard time for her. It hard for me so I can hardly imagine how she feels. Lucas and I weren't in love but it still hurts that he cheated on me. "I know B, let it out. im here." We stand there like that for like 10 minutes until she pulls away.

"I can do this I know I can do this, hello I'm Brooke Davis if I can stand up to my bitch of a mother, I can certinaly go to the wedding of a guy I'm in love with who told me he loved me, slept with me than ran off and proposed to his secret girlfriend Lindsay."

I turned to her and nodded with a grin " that's the girl I know and love now we really need to get going"

Brooke turned on her heel and headed towards the washroom but not before turning back to me "P. how are you holding up?"

I laughed "I'm fine. Lucas and I were never in love. Dont worry about me"

"Umm. P, I wasn't meaning that Scott. You do know you talk in your sleep?" She smirked and kinked her eyebrow before slamming the bathroom door because I could get in a word.

An hour and fifteen minutes later we arrived at LAX with enough luggage to last us 3 months since we didn't know how long we'd be staying in Tree hill for. We finally got through everything and went to grab coffee before our plane would be boarding. As we stood in line I turned to Brooke.

"So what exactly did I say in my sleep?" I asked sheepishly. She turned to me with a smirk.

"Oh honey, you should already know the answer to that question."

She could always read me like a book. I turned my back and mumbled. "...Nathan?"

" P.Sawyer do not turn you back to me. Yes Nathan why didn't you tell me. I'm your best friend you can tell me anything." She turned me around and put her hands on my shoulders. "You love him, I can tell. You always have and always will so when we go home please do me and yourself a favor and tell him how you feel. At least one of us should be with the person we love and don't worry about Tutor-girl she's moved on and I bet she will be happy for you. There's nothing to worry about."

I let out a sign. "Ya. I guess your right."

We grabbed our coffee's and linked arms. As we walked to our gate she looked over at me. "Hun, I'm always right."

We made our way over to our gate as boarding was starting. In only a few hours I found have to face a man I was in love with and I man who cheated on me and my best friend was in love with him all in the same room. Its gunna be a long day.

* * *

**Nathans POV**

I walked into the kitchen of the beach house after my run to find Lucas searching around the fridge for some kind of food. I haven't been shopping for anything other than beer in about 2 weeks now so I doubt he will find anything eatable other than maybe some salad dressing and crackers along with the case of Budweiser i bought 2 nights ago.

"Man, what the hell. how do you live like this there nothing in here." he looks at me holding up a jar of rotten pickles.

"I go out to eat. life of a bachelor, but you wouldn't know now would you" I look at him whipping the sweat of my face. "What are you even doing here anyways?"

"God Nate, when are you gunna forgive me for all of this? They have there coming to the wedding both of them." he gave me a look like 'told ya so' and walked over to the couch making himself comfortable.

I grabbed a towel and followed him to the living room turning the t.v off and looked in dead in the eye. "You have some nerve Luke. You cheat on Peyton with Lindsay than when you guys break-up for no reason you run off to Brooke tell her you love her, sleep with her, than leave her in the middle of the night without even a good-bye. Than you run off to propose to your bitch of a girlfriend Lindsay. All you do to those girls is make there lives hell. They almost ruined there life long friendship for what? To prove to yourself your the man, but you know what I'm not gunna let you do that to Peyton or Brooke again. They dont deserve that and I know your better than that. I just dont know whats gotten into you man. Ever since you met that bitch your such an ass."

Lucas stood up with a look like he wanted to knock me out right there and than. "You don't know shit Nate and dont you call my fiancee anything you dont know her like I do. She has brought out the best in me and I love her." He relaxed his fists a bit before opening his mouth again to speak. "Why do you care about Peyton and Brooke so much anyways?"

"Because I have been there for them alot longer than you have and I actually care about them not like you. Now if you dont mind I need to get ready for your rehearsal dinner because I agreed to be there for you and be your best man before I found out what you did and I can' t back out now" With that I walked up the stairs into the shower disgusted with Lucas and the way he has been lately.

Half an hour later I began to button up my shirt as I realized I would be seeing her again for the first time in years in about a hour in a half. I started getting nervous and walked over to the mirror beginning to give myself a little pep talk.

"What are you doing. You can do it man. Your Nathan Scott you dont get nervous over anything let alone a girl. God what am I talking about this isn't just a girl its Peyton Sawyer. Her curly blonde hair and intimidating confidence. Common man pull it together."

"Pull what together?" I turned around and thought I was in a dream. I rubbed my eyes but she was still there but she looked more beautiful than the last time I had seen her. her blonde hair had grown and was now just past her shoulders it still had that curl but it was now a little more loose and wavy. She was a bit skinner from what I remembered but still had those perfect curves. Her stunning green eyes stared at me confused.

"Peyton. What are you doing here?" I stared at her in amazement. This couldn't be real.

"Well. Brooke kinda made me." She laughed. God I missed that laugh. I just stared into her eyes I trying to hide it but I just couldn't take my eyes off her and they way that black dress fit her like a glove.

"She made you?" I was happy she was here but a bit confused as to why Brooke would make her come here.

"Well we were over at Mouth's and Skill's apartment. Skills was telling us what happened with you and Lucas this morning and wasn't sure if you would come anymore tonight. So I am here to take you there. Oh and also I really appreciate what you did by standing up for Brooke and I and everything, and well I missed you Nate."

I walked over and hugged her it felt so right "God I missed you too P and I would do anything for you."

After standing there holding on together for what felt like year she finally let go and looked up at me with her eyebrow raised. "Well enough with all this emotional stuff and lets get go superstar." she smacked my arm and walked outta the room.

"Superstar huh?" I gave her the famous Scott smirk. She rolled her eyes at me and headed down the stairs.

I followed her outta the house well watching her walk with her hips moving against her dress.

I am really liking this frisky side to her.

_(well ladies and gentlemen there ya go. Tell me what you think._

_Love Always Leighton)_


	3. Chapter 3:broken

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. I love to hear what you guys think. Ya I know you guys have all probably been wondering whats gotten into Lucas and why he's such a jerk now. In the next few chapters you'll figure out whats gotten into him. Also you guys will soon meet Lindsay and I dont think many people will like her.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**Summary: 4 and a half years later and Peyton and Nathan are still madly in love with each other. Couples: Neyton and Brucas.**

**Peyton's POV**

Nathan and I walked into Tric for the wedding rehearsal. The place was packed, alot of people I recognized from high school or close friends of ours, but there were some I didn't know who they were. They must of been family and friends of Lindsay I thought to myself. One person I didn't see who I thought would be here by know was Karen. I looked all around but she was know were in sight when I turned back to Nathan we had welcomed by some close friends of ours.

"Nice of you to show up, man" Skills came up behind Nathan.

"Ya, well I kinda lost track of time when I had an unexpected guest show up in my room" Nathan looked over at me and smiled. In that moment just that smile made me melt and my knees got weak. I tried to hide it but Brooke was looking me dead in the eye and completely read me. She winked at me with a look of accomplishment.

_Earlier that afternoon:_

_"Marvin McFadden I know your in this apartment now get your cute ass out here and give me a hug." Brooke shouted across the apartment as she pushed open the front door without even knocked and frantically searched the apartment for him. _

_"Brooke?" Mouth had a puzzled look on his face as he came out of his bedroom clearly looking hungover or overworked. Either way he looked like shit. _

_"Lips. I missed you!" Brooke threw her arms around the lanky boy._

_"I missed you too Brooke Davis" Mouth looked over at me with a huge grin on his face._

_"Peyton get over here. I missed you too" We stood there in a 3 person hug as Skills walked into the apartment. _

_"Why is the front door wide-..." Skills looked at all of us hugging and walked over._

_"Two of sexiest girls in Tree hill in my apartment. Man I'm lucky" Skills licked his lips with a cocky grin. We all laughed._

_"Whats up Skills?" Brooke and I walked over to skills and hugged him._

_After all the hugging we all settled on couch._

_"Nothing much baby girl. Just got back from my man Lucas' house." At the moment Lucas' name escaped Skills mouth Brooke's body completely tensed up beside me on the couch. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. _

_"Oh shit am I not suppose to say anything?" Skill looked at Brooke with an apologetic look._

_"No, No I'm fine. Go on" Brooke smiled. I could see right through it, but there was nothing I could do right now._

_"Okay well I was at his house and I guess him and Nathan got into a fight this morning and I guess he doesn't think Nathan will be at the dinner tonight anymore even though he's the best man."_

_Brooke's face lit up after hearing all of this. "No, He has to come we haven't seen him in like 4 years. Some one needs to convince him to come tonight, but the only person I've ever known to get through to him is Peyton." She looked over at me with a look of evil. She rambles to make it seem like she just came up with that but I just knew she would do something like this._

_"No, Brooke I really dont think this is a good idea." I started to protest. _

_"Ya I bet he'll come if you go talk to him." Mouth chimed in._

_I signed and before I could get another word in Brooke was pushing me out the door telling me she'll see me at the dinner in half an hour that she would go with Mouth and Skills._

_"So, how was the flight?" Mouth tried to change the subject._

_"It was pretty good. The food sucked but when doesn't it." Brooke turned her attention to him._

_"Bye guys, cya in a while." I called out and with that I headed to the one place I wasn't planning on going today or anytime soon_

_End of flashback._

Brooke gabbed me from the crowd of our friends and linked arms with me as we made our way over to the bar. "I'll take two of your hardest alcohol. Thanks barboy." She winked at him and we sat on the stools.

"Wow, that was fast Brooke. I thought you'd wait a bit to flirt with the bartender not right when you walk in the door." I laughed as he handed us our drinks and smiled at Brooke.

She shrugged. "Why waste time. Anyways hows it going with you and boy toy over there. together yet?"

"Brooke. We just saw each other for the first time since high school, I'm not gunna just hop into bed with him the first time I see him." I smack her arm. The bartender brought us our drinks as he and Brooke exchanged smiles.

After a few drink and a lot of dancing later, Brooke and I joined the table the guys were at.

"So I thought Haley was coming?" Mouth looked over to Brooke.

"Ya, She sent me a text message a while ago saying her flight was delayed but she would be here tomorrow for the wedding and she is bringing her new boyfriend" You could tell Brooke was starting to slur her words so my best bet was to keep my mouth shout before I make myself look like a fool.

"You two haven't changed a bit. Lucas and Lindsay aren't even here yet and your both completely drunk" Nathan starting laughing at us as did the other guys.

"We are SOOO not drunk Nate." I kinked my eyebrow at Nathan as Brooke began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Okay you guys can prove to us your not tanked. Common Brooke lets dance." Skills dragged Brooke on to the dance floor. Nathan turned to me.

"Wanna dance?" I couldn't say no to that smile so I nodded and he lead me to the floor. The song ended and we were all out of breath and laughing as Nathan was holding me from not falling over. Brooke looked at us and smirked as I rolled my eyes back at her. The four of us just stood there laughing in the middle of the dance floor as Lucas and Lindsay made there grand entrance. In that moment I could tell Brooke completely sobered up and as did I when Nathan took his hands away from my waist. I grabbed Brooke's hand and Skills put his hand on her shoulder and Nathan stood with us. All of us lost in our thoughts and feeling sorry for each other as the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott greeted everyone and made there way over to us.

"Nice to see you decided to show up little brother." Lucas came up behind Nate and smiled at all of us. Lindsay was everything I had imagined she was pretty, clearly smart and a total bitch. I smiled at her and she turned to Brooke and smirked.

"You must be Brooke Davis. I've heard tons about you and I love your clothes. Oh and you must be the best friend Peyton its nice to meet you." You could sense the sarcasm dripping off her tongue as she spoke. Brooke shot her a glare and I laughed.

"You too. Brooke why dont we go get another drink." With that I grabbed her arm and left while turning back to roll my eyes at Skills and you could tell he knew what I meant and laughed.

**Nathans POV**

I was having such a good night tonight. I couldn't believe how good it had turned till Luke had arrived. It all had seemed like a dream ever since she showed up at my bedroom door. We drank, danced and all caught up on our lives. It all seemed so right. I know Peyton was wasted but taking care of her and watching her almost felt normal again.

Than Lucas and Lindsay had finally arrived. Lucas with an ass of a grin across his face, I could of just punched it off of him right there and than but I had promised everyone I wouldn't ruin tonight for Luke. I bite my tongue and held my clenched fist down. I could tell the minute Lindsay walked in the door Brooke and Peyton were uncomfortable and tense. They exchanged there bitter hello's and the two girls made there way over to the bar to get a drink they clearly didn't need. You could tell Brooke was flirting with the bartender much to Lucas' disgust. All I could do was laugh at his attempt not to be jealous.

The next moment all I could see was Lindsay making her way over to the girls at the bar. The only thing I could hear before I was rushing over there was Peyton screaming "Get the hell off my best friend bitch." As I made my way frantically over there Peyton and Lindsay were on the ground fighting. It was hard to get through the crowd that had formed around the girls but once I got there Brooke was trying to pull Peyton from under Lindsay I could believe it.

Brooke backed off once I got there I grabbed Peyton as Lucas grabbed Lindsay who already had a black eye starting but from as I remember Peyton as did have a good right hook.

"You need to leave. Now." Lucas had shouted at Peyton. I wanted to kill him, she didn't do anything and he's putting her at fault. Peyton trying to catch her breath was left speechless.

"Fine, if she has to leave I'm going with her." I grabbed Peyton's hand and began to walk out.

"Wait Nate, were coming with you." Brooke, Skills, Mouth, Fergie, and Junk followed behind us as we made our way to the parking lot leaving a speechless Lucas and a beaten up Lindsay.

_(there ya guys go. let me what you think and thanks for all the reviews so far. _

_Love always Leighton.)_


	4. Chapter 4:naive

**A/N: Hey Thanks so much for the reviews I love hearing what you guys think good or bad there always appreciated. I'm sorry for not updating soon school got me so busy lately but i try to update as soon as possible. So anyways here is the next chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**Summary: 4 and a half years later and Peyton and Nathan are still madly in love with each other. Couples: Neyton and Brucas.**

**Nathans POV**

After leaving Tric we all headed to the beach house to have a party of our own and to clean up Peyton's face. I opened the front and went to the closet upstairs to get a wet cloth for her face well everyone settled in and Brooke pulled Peyton upstairs behind me.

Peyton walked up to my bathroom mirror with a look of horror. "Holy shit that girl can fight."

I brought the cloth to her face as she winced in pain away from me. I reach out for her knowing it meant nothing to her but so much more to me.

"P.sawyer your not the one who's gunna have a black eye on your wedding day." Brooke gave her a smug look. "And P. Thank you for sticking up for me."

Peyton looked over at the brunette all beaten up and sore but a smile still escaped her lips. "Your my best friend B and I love you I would do anything for you and she did deserve it. She slapped you first."

"Wait what did you just say Peyt." I turned her so she faced me. "She slapped Brooke, Why?"

Just than the doorbell rang.

"That's my cue. I'll get it. Have fun you two." And with that Brooke walked outta the room winking at Peyton who returned the look by rolling her eyes than leaving the curly blonde and I alone awkwardly.

"So you never answered my question, why did she slap Brooke?" I looked at her a little puzzled and confused.

* * *

**Meanwhile downstairs.**

**Brooke's POV**

Finally a reason to leave the two love birds alone with all there sexual tension growing by the moment. I walked down the stairs to see the boy's on the couch playing wii.

"Umm. Guys you know the doorbell rang." I looked at them puzzled.

Mouth glanced up than turned back to his game. "Ya, its for you."

"For me, but no one knows I'm here and nobody really knows I'm in town." Now I was really confused at I opened the door to see a helpless looking Lucas.

I wanted to slam the door right there. "What do you want?" I hissed at him a little more bitterly than I planned.

Luke put his hands in his pockets. "I just. I dont know, I just came by to talk to you and apologize to both you and Peyton."

He looked me dead in the eyes waiting nervously for my reply. I just let out a sigh. "Well I guess I appreciate you coming by, Peyton's upstairs right now but what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Would you take a walk with me?" Gesturing me to follow him, I accepted.

"Lets go." I needed a reason to get away so Peyton and Nathan could have time to talk anyways.

We walked along the beach for a few minutes in complete silence until he sat down on the sand as I joined him. The moon was shinning out onto the ocean as I looked over to him.

"I'm Sorry Brooke, I really am. I didn't know that she had come over to you guys at the bar and I didn't know she told you to stay away from me and slap you. I just I guess I over reacted and when we got home and she told me the story I had to come talk to you."

I looked over to him and I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I had to stay strong. "That's all your sorry for?" I snapped at him.

He looked away from me over to the ocean and let out a sign. "did You know you talk in your sleep? God You and Peyton are alot more alike than you think." With that he got up and started to walk away when I stop him confused from what he had just said.

"Wait. What do you mean, I talk in my sleep?" I tried to turn him so he would look at me.

"Just think about. Oh and tell Peyton I'm sorry and I'll see her tomorrow." I let go of his arm and he walked off into the distance and I was left on the beach with my thoughts.

* * *

**Peyton's POV**

"Wow. I knew she was stuck up but I didn't know she was such a bitch. Brooke didn't do anything and she just walks over and tells her to back off Lucas." Nathan is shaking his head while holding a wet cloth to my cheek. I just nodded than look up into those piercing blue eyes.

"Thank you Nate, for everything you did tonight."

He look at me and just smiled. "I'd do anything for you Peyt. Thats what friends are for."

I couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked so perfect with his toned body and muscular arms. I couldn't hold back anymore I know I hadn't seen him in years but it felt so right so I let my emotions take over and the next thing I knew we were not even inches away our foreheads touching I looked into his eyes and our lips collided. He pulled away and looked at me puzzled.

"Peyto-." He started but not before I cut him off.

"I'm Sorry. I dont know what I was doing. I just I should go get Brooke we should really find go to the hotel before it gets too late."

"Why dont you guys just stay here there's the spare bedroom and I'm all alone here. Were all going to the same place tomorrow anyways. Why not?"

I didn't know what to say so I got up and turned to him. "I guess I'll go find Brooke and tell her." I walked down the stairs more confused than when I got here earlier.

_(There ya guys go hope you like it. _

_Love always Leighton.)_


	5. Chapter 5:no good

**A/N: Hey guys thanks always for the reviews I love hearing what you think. I try to update as soon as possible for you guys but school and work have been keeping me busy. You guys will soon find out what Brooke said in her sleep, where Karen is and what happens with Nathan, Peyton and Brooke sleeping under the same roof. So here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**Summary: 4 and a half years later and Peyton and Nathan are still madly in love with each other. Couples: Neyton and Brucas.**

**Brooke's POV**

I sat looking into the night and down at the the waves splashing against the sand replaying the events of the night over and over again in my mind at a figure walked up to me from off in the distance.

"Brooke, what are you doing out here? Its freezing."

I look up to see my curly blonde friend looking at me with a puzzled expression across her face.

"I just needed some time alone, well you two love birds get reacquainted." I gave her a faint smile which she could easy see through.

"Seriously Brooke. Who was at the door that's got you so sad?" I looked away and she could tell right than.

"Lucas." She sat down beside me in the sand and pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh B. Dont let him get you down. Your Brooke Davis my cheery best friend and he's not worth that."

I shook my head at her. "But Peyton he is worth it and you know that."

"Okay wrong choice of words, but you know what I'm saying." I just nodded and decided to change the subject.

"So bestest friend, whats going on with you and boy toy?" I gave her a Brooke Davis smirk.

She rolled her eyes and hit me. "Nothing." She turned from me so I couldn't see the smile on her face but I could totally read her and knew she was lieing.

"Dont nothing me. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer we have been best friend since like the beginning of time, I can read you like a book, so I will ask again. Bestest friend what is going on with Nathan Scott and you?"

A smile form across her as I gave her my speak. "Well you can ask him yourself seeing as were going to be staying at the beach house."

"Wait, what?" It felt like my eyes were going to fall out of my head I was so shocked how well this was working out.

"And we kissed." She mumbled it so quietly I could barely hear but I did. Now my jaw was dropping.

"You what? P.Sawyer I'm so happy this is working out for you. You deserve to be happy." I grabbed her in for a hug and she whispered in my ear.

"So do you B.Davis and it was nothing I dont even think he fells the same." we both pulled away at the same time and i held her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Well P. You guys are Nathan and Peyton. The superstar basketball player and the tortured artist. You guys are meant to be, everyone's known that since high school. Its just one of those things. Now we better go get Nate to take us to the hotel and get our luggage so we can have an awkward night before our big day ahead." We started back to the beach house when she turned to me one last time.

"Are you going to be okay tomorrow?"

I just nodded. " I have to be."

* * *

**Nathans POV**

I was trying to focus on the road but all I could think about was the green eyed girl sitting next to me in the passenger seat of my car. We along with a satisfied Brooke sitting in the back seat were on the way to the hotel Brooke and Peyton would be staying at before I offered for them to stay with me at the beach house. The car ride was for the most part quiet expect for Brooke humming to the radio. We arrived at the hotel got the luggage payed for the first night and were now heading back to the house. Peyton finally spoke for the first time since we had got in the car to go to the hotel.

"Nate, thanks again for letting us stay." I turned to her with a smile on my face.

"It's no problem at all you guys are always welcome." She returned the smile and our eyes locked on each other for what seemed like an hour, until Brooke snapped us outta our daze.

"Okay you two enough with the feelings hidden by small talk and help me with my bags." I could feel my face turning red as I jumped out of the car and grabbed one of which I guessed to be one of Brooke's bags seeing as it was pink and weighted about 90 pounds.

After we had gotten all the luggage in the house had settled in we were all exhausted and knew tomorrow was going to be a long day so we awkwardly all said our good nights and headed for bed.

I layed in bed tossing and turning with the girl down the hall on my mind. After 2 hours of trying to get her outta my mind and getting a little bit of sleep I couldn't take it anymore, I threw back the covers and headed to the kitchen for some water. Walking down the stairs I noticed a light coming from the kitchen and knew one of the girls was up. As I got closer I could tell who it was.

"Couldn't sleep either." I must of scared her, because she jumped when I spoke and spun around almost falling over as I caught her and turned her to see her with a look of pure shock.

"Oh god Nate, you scared the shit outta me. Ya Brooke is tossing and turning and threw me off the bed but I cant blame her we all know tomorrow will be a hard day for her." I grabbed some water and leaned against the counter next to her.

"Its gunna be a hard day for all of us. You know if Brooke pushing you off the bed you can take my bed I'll just sleep on the couch." She turned to me with those big green eyes sparkling in the moon light that shinned through the kitchen.

"No Nate, I couldn't do that to you. I'll be fine." I shrugged.

"We'll we could share my bed, its not like we haven't before." I looked over at her giving my famous Nathan Scott smirk and noticed she was blushing and Peyton Sawyer never blushes.

"Why not." She rolled her eyes and let out a small laughed. God I love her laugh.

We put everything away and made our way back up to bed. I climbed in beside her and she turned to me with her glossy emerald eyes.

"Again thanks for everything Nate. Everything you've done for me and Brooke since we got back to town. It just I know we didn't really talk when we left and I'm sorry and I guess what I'm trying to say is your a really great guy Nathan."

"Peyt. Its a two way street I know I didn't really call you ever either and I'm sorry. I was just so caught up in my own thing." She put her finger over my lips.

"Like you said its a two way street and I know when you and Haley got back together in high school we didn't talk much but we've always been good friends and than I come back here and we haven't really talked and I just go kissing you without knowing anything and I just-"

"You know you and Brooke are so much alike. You both ramble on way to much." I leaned down so we were both at eye level and pressed my lips against hers. She went to deepen it but than instantly pulled away.

"So I've been told, but Nate this is what I'm talking about we dont even know each other anymore. We haven't seen or talked to each other for 4 years and here we are the night I get back into town and were kissing."

"I'm sorry Peyton, I guess I'm just trying to live in the past and now-" Now she was interrupting me.

"Dont be sorry." A smile formed on her face as she looked right into my eyes. We made full eye contact and I was lost in her eyes. "I'm just saying lets start by getting to know each other again before we start kissing again and figure out what this means."

I cupped her face as I began to talk. I knew this was moving way to fast as she had just got back into town a few hours ago but it didn't matter we were never conventional we had always moved at our own pace.

"We'll after high school I went to duke played college ball. Now I play for the Charlotte bobcats. After my dad went to prison he gave me the beach house, my mom is out of rehab and lives across town we talk every so often and I am a divorced twenty two year old with a dead son and a ex-wife who blames me. You turn." My hand still on her cheek as her eyes are still locked on mine.

"Well after my internship they hired me full time which I thought would be great until I realized the only way to get anywhere there is to unbutton your shirt but I stayed there anyways. Brooke and I shared an apartment in L.A well she got her clothing company going but was never there with all the traveling she had to do. Lucas and I broke up as you know. Our hearts just were into it. I guess I gave my heart away a long time ago to someone else and that's why I came home." I was shocked by her last sentence I didn't think she felt the same way and I didn't know what to do or say so I did the only thing I could think of I pushed away one of her curls from her face leaned down and caught her lips with mine. This time it was different though she didn't pull away only deepened it.

* * *

**Peyton's POV:**

I felt like this was all a dream the last 24 hours of my life. Here I was laying in Nathan Scotts bed making out with him after we had just seen each other for the first time in years only hours ago. He kissed down my neck and coller bone as I rolled on top of him and started kissing down his jaw to his neck and across his chest paying extra attention to his nipple ring which was a huge turn on.

We continued kissing when he lifted me up and pulled off my shirt. He started kissing my chest and sucking on my nipple as I was nibbling on his ear lope and whispering in his ear which I could tell he was enjoying by the newly formed bulge in his pants. It was all going so well until I could hear coming down the hall

"Peyton."

"P."

"P.Sawyer."

"PEYTON ELIZABETH SAWYER. Where the hell are you?" I knew Brooke was searching the house for me so I jumped of the bed threw on my shirt and darted out the door hoping I wouldn't bump into her. Just my luck there she was right in front and me with a smug look plastered across her face.

"Whatcha doing?" Her eyes never leaving me. I instantly felt embarrassed and felt my cheeks getting hot as devilish looking Nathan soon opened the door and was now joining us in the hall all in an awkward moment.

"We'll you kept pushing me off the bed so Nathan said I could have his bed." She raised an eyebrow knowing it was more than sleeping.

"Okay if that's your story. Well boy toy, Peyt here and I need to get ready for the day ahead of us as do you so I suggest we get moving." With that she grabbed my hand and lead me to the spare bedroom leaving Nathan with a boyish grin and a bulge in his pants.

After 2 hours and 15 minutes getting ready, trying to cover the marks Lindsay left on my face and trying push Brooke out the door. We were all in Nathans car on the way to the church.

"So is my little Peyton here your date for this thing or what?" Brooke chimed in. As I could feel my cheeks getting hot again I turned around and shot Brooke a look as she returned a wink at me.

"We'll I'm more of a two lady man." Nathan shot us a smirk in which I smacked his arm.

"Sorry ego boy I'm going stag I need to be free in case I meet a hot young barboy there, but sawyer here is free." She winked at me and this time I smacked her arm.

"Well I guess in that case are you going to be my date Peyt?" he looked over at me still with the famous Scott smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"Why not." Brooke satisfied with the out come turned and stared out the window as Nate reached over and squeezed my hand as I smile at him and got lost in my thoughts.

_(I'm sorry there wasn't alot of Brooke/Lucas interaction but I promise there will be next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review._

_Love Always, Leighton)_


	6. Chapter 6:pretender

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews there very appreciated. I always love feedback. This chapters going to be a bit different I'm gunna try without anyone's POV and see how that's goes. This is also a big chapter and you will soon find out alot, so tell me what you think. Here's the next chapter Lucas and Lindsay's wedding. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**Summary: 4 and a half years later and Peyton and Nathan are still madly in love with each other. Couples: Neyton and Brucas.**

The group of three approached the church and all let out a sign preparing for the event ahead of them. Everyone knew this wasn't right it was always suppose to be Brooke and Lucas' day or even Peyton and Lucas but never in a million years Lucas and Lindsay's day but there was no turning back now since Skills and Mouth had already spotted Nathans car and were making there way over to the 3 sum.

"Hey guys, Did you make it home alright last night after everything?" Nathan asked Skills as the group all exchanged hugs.

"Ya Dawg, no problem at all. What about you guys did you all survive the night under the same roof?" Skills shot a look to Peyton which made her immediately blush and turn her face so no one could see and Brooke caught on beginning to laugh. "Okay what am I missing?" Skills was confused with the sudden sheepishness from Peyton and Nathan and what Brooke thought was so funny.

"Nothing, nothing at all. You know we should probably head in. The ceremony will be starting soon and I haven't even gone down to get ready with Luke yet." The rest of the group nodded in agreement with Nathan and started to head in when Peyton looked behind her to see Brooke frozen solid.

"Come on B, you know you can do this. You one of the strongest people I know." Brooke didn't say a word just stood there scared out of her mind. "We'll do it together Brooke I promise." Peyton held out her hand for Brooke and she nodded and accepted her hand and let Peyton lead her to the place she had been dreading to go all month.

Once inside the church it felt so surreal to both girls. The hold church was decked out in white lily's and blue roses, there was candles hanging all along the sides and white lace leading to the front of there church. It was beautiful and felt all to farmlier until Brooke spoke.

"Blue roses. My favorite flower." It was shaking and raspy Peyton could barely hear her but managed to make out what she said. Peyton knew something was wrong this just wasn't right this wasn't Lucas and she knew she had to do something.

"Brooke, I need to go talk to Nathan will you be okay for a few minutes?" Brooke nodded and went to find Haley who should be arriving soon with her mystery man, while Peyton made her way down to the room Lucas, Nathan and the grooms men were in.

Once she found the room she knocked twice waiting very impatiently for the man she needed to talk to. The door opened slightly and a Scott appeared at the door but not the one she was looking for.

"Nate, sorry to bug you guys but do you think I could talk to Luke for a second. I'll explain to you later."

Nathan a little confused nodded. "Sure I'll get him but you better explain."

She agreed and Nathan left as Lucas appeared. "Peyton, I'm a little busy right now getting ready to get married do you think this can wait for after."

"I wish it could Lucas but it can't and I'm sorry I just really need to talk to you and this can not wait any longer." Luke closed the door behind her and she continued. "I have been trying to put this in the back of my head cause its your day and everything but I cant because my best friend is out there hurting and its because of you. I can not just stand here and watch her hurt. Lucas what the hell has gotten into you lately. This is not the guys I know or dated. This isn't you and I dunno what happened but you seriously need to find him or I dont think we can be friends anymore. I just dont understand."

"Peyt, slow down what are you talking about?" Lucas was now seriously confused.

"Blue roses. Seriously Lucas that was a real ass move. Are you trying to like rub this hole wedding in her face? This is seriously some kind of sick joke if you are. I seriously dont know what has gotten into you lately. The hole night with Brooke than taking off to get engaged to some girl none of us have ever heard of, than we find out you were dating her when you were dating me. I thought you learned the first time with Brooke but anyways than now your pulling of this today." She was frustrated and just let loose on him a little more than she indented but atleast she got her point across. He let out a sigh knowing this was coming but didn't think he would have to let it out today.

"I'm sorry Peyton I really am, I know this isn't me I dont know whats gotten into me lately I just guess I lost myself somewhere along the lines and I dont know how to get back to who I am." She knew she was a little to harsh on him and she could tell by the look on his face. He looked like a lost puppy dog. She wrapped her arms around his muscular body and held on to him as he clung to her for life. They stood like that for a few minutes when he let go and leaned against the wall sliding down to the ground as she joined him.

"Well explain everything to me and maybe I can help you get back to that guy."

He took a deep breath and began. "God where do I begin. Well first off Peyton I never cheated on you not once. I would never do that to you. I love you Peyton. We may not be in love but you will always have a place in my heart. We met after I flew out to L.A to see you for the weekend, I was at the airport heading back home and I didn't think it could get any better after the weekend we had and she called me saying they wanted to publish my book and ask the soonest I could get to New York. I headed right down there and it went from there. We had dinner a few times but it was always strictly about the book she knew I was dating you and she had a boyfriend of her own. Than after we broke up we still just remained friends and she still had her boyfriend. Than that one night you called me saying Brooke was having a breakdown, that Chase had broken up with her and you couldn't get away from work wondering if there was any way I could fly there to see her and I did as you know." She nodded and he continued. "Well I got there and we just sat in her hotel in Miami for the first 2 days watching movies and talking than the 3rd night after we got back from dinner we were just sitting in her room and god she looked so beautiful and broken and I dont know what took over me I knew I still loved her. The next thing I know I told her I loved her. She looked scared at first than she leaned over and all of a sudden we were in a full on make out session. It was perfect it was like a dream. I awoke later that night to find myself naked beside her and remembered we had slept together I felt content until I heard her talking in her sleep. She must of learned that from you. Anyways she said 'I love you'.

"Umm Luke isn't I love you a good thing?" Peyton was confused by his last sentence.

"Peyton I'm getting to that stop interrupting. Anyways she said 'I love you, Chase'" Peyton's eyes widened at what the brooding blonde had just said. "I didn't know what to think. I got scared and I ran. I ran to Lindsay. After everything that happened that night I just couldn't deal with anything more. I just I dont even know what I'm doing today getting married without her hear its just not right. She should be hear." Peyton was really confused now.

"Lucas, what do you mean? you should be getting married with out her here? Who are you talking about." Lucas couldn't help it anymore he could feel his cheeks getting hot and tears building up in his eyes but he tried to blink them back and continue.

"My mom, Peyton, god my mother. She gone. Shes died. I should of been there for her and I wasn't. I was too busy with my book and everything, I wasn't there for her. Peyt how could I do that. I found out she was sick and I couldn't be there for her and than she just died right before I could get there for her. Lily and I both dont have any parents now. I found out she died the night I left Brooke. I was scared and Lindsay made me feel safe and I was just so confused and than I heard Brooke was coming to town and I got scared all over again and I proposed to Lindsay and I dont know what to do now. All I could think about was Brooke and that's what the Blue roses are about." Lucas couldn't hold back the tears now they were falling down his face like rain. Peyton saw this all and held on to him letting him get it all out, She was shocked by everything she had just heard cling to him, when they were interrupted.

"Hi Lucas sorry to bother you but the ceremony is starting is a few minutes you gotta get up there." This was coming from Lindsay's brother who was one of the grooms men. Lucas nodded and turned to Peyton mouthing her a thank you before heading to get Nathan. Peyton began to walk up from the basement when she caught a glance of a puffy faced Brooke who had clearly been crying.

"Did you hear all of that?" Brooke only nodded and Peyton grabbed hold of her hand and led her back to the ceremony.

The two best friends walked back into the church and noticed music had started playing. They walk along looking for the sight of Haley who they had not seen or hear of yet when they caught a glance of someone very farmiler.

"Jake is that you?" Peyton had almost jumped into his arms when she noticed who is was.

"What are you doing here-" Peyton was cut off when She and Brooke noticed who was on his arm.

"HALEY!" The two girls basically jumped the petite brunette as Jake used all his strength to keep her up.

"Hey girlies, you guys look awesome." Haley hugged both girls and went back to holding Jake's hand.

"As do you tutor-girl. When did you and Jagielski hook-up?" The couple looked at each other blushing, thinking back to the day they got together when the group was interrupted by the usher claiming the ceremony was beginning. The group took a sit with the rest of there friends and some of there family.

The grooms men stood up at the front of the church as Brooke's eyes were locked on Lucas. Peyton looked over to Nathan who winked at Peyton and she returned it with a sawyer smirk. The two shared a smile and eyes stayed locked on each other as the brides maids made there way down the aile and Lindsay approached.

The moment she began to walk down the aile everyone noticed the black eye still forming around her and gasps filled the church. Brooke leaned into Peyton.

"Good job P. I always knew you had a good right hook." Peyton smacked her arm and began to giggle as Haley looked at the two puzzled. Lindsay approached the alter and grabbed Lucas' hands. The priest began to talk as Lucas began to get nervous he looked back and forth between Brooke and Lindsay and felt himself getting hot. He didn't know what to do anymore. He took some deep breaths as Nathan put a hand on his back. Even though he was disgusted with Lucas at the moment he was still his brother and was here for him through whatever.

Brooke's breathing became rapid as she felt Peyton and Haley squeeze her hands. She blinked back some tears as she felt Lucas' eyes on her. She took a deep breath but choked back as she felt 4 words slip out of Lucas' mouth "I cant, Lindsay sorry." with that he ran off leaving a black eyed crying bride and a speechless brunette.

_(Sorry guys dont hate me about the Karen thing. I didn't want to but it fit into the story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think._

_Love always Leighton.)_


	7. Chapter 7:electric feel

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, I always love feedback and I'm glad you guys are liking the story. This is the after mass of the failed wedding so tell me what you think. Here's the next chapter Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Not Chad Micheal Murray or my future husband James Lafferty nope nothing.**

**Summary: 4 and a half years later and Peyton and Nathan are still madly in love with each other. Couples: Neyton and Brucas.**

Peyton awoke to the sun shinning into the room onto her golden blonde curls and the sound of the waves crashing into each other among the sea. She stirred for a few moments before opening her eyes and glancing around the unfamiliar room at that moment. From what she remember the last place she was last night was Tric with Haley and Brooke and now she was laying in this bed in this room that she knew but couldn't figure out where she was. That was until she felt a body stretch beside her. Turning to see a muscular brunette with piercing blue eyes staring back at her. She than knew she was with Nathan as she smiled back at him. He opened his arms up for her and she happily agreed snuggling up against his body trying to reply the events of last night.

* * *

_Flashback:_

The past 3 hours went by as a blur for the 3 best friends. They had just been at Lucas and Lindsay's wedding when he had told Lindsay he couldn't marry her and now they where in there old high school hang out Tric, drinking away there worries. All 3 not saying a word. All lost in there thoughts and there drinks only talking when it was to the bartender to get a refill. Sharing glances one in a while trying to find the right thing to say. Finally Brooke spoke.

"You guys can say something. I'm not going to break." Haley and Peyton exchanged glances and smiled to the petite brunette.

"Okay Ill start. Tutor girl/rock star, how have you been the past 4 years? Tell us everything about you and how daddy Jagielski hooked up?" Peyton nodded in agreement with Brooke as the other brunette laughed thinking about the day she and Jake got together and how they even re-met.

"Well" She started laughing at the 2 girls beside her who where clearly buzzed. "After everything that happened, you know with him. I went to Standford to study teaching. For awhile it was so much fun and I met so many interesting people but it just wasn't my dream and I tried my real dream a long time ago but I was held back by marriage not that I hold that against Nathan in any way I dont hold him against anything. Nathan and I are good friends and I think we both realized it would have never worked between that and I know where he heart is and I think I always knew where it was. I was just reminded today when I saw the way he look at you." She turned to Peyton as she tried her hardest not blush but was failing. "He loves you Peyton, he always has and I can tell by the way he looks at you. I can also tell that there is something going on to you 2 that you both are trying to hide. I think you should go for it because you are meant to be together and I give you my blessing." Peyton was know blushing and had a smile upon her face.

"We all know there suppose to be together. I have been telling Peyton that since day 1, so continue with that story geez." Peyton and Haley laughed at Brooke impatiences and Haley continued.

"Well when I figured out that I wanted to sing again I switched majors and started those classes. On my first day of classes in that department I walked into my class and saw none other than Jake Jagielski. We both instantly remembered each other and sat together in the class. Afterwords we had lunch catching up and everything. He told me about how big Jenny had gotten and how he had saved enough money to be a part time student here and how his parents offered to pay half and babysit Jenny while he was in school. I told him about Nathan and the baby." she choked slightly at mentioning the baby but had a girl on either side on her to keep her cool. "After that we hung out all the time and I started babysitting Jenny for him. Feeling close to her made me want a family. A few months after that we started dating and everything was going great. Than the day I graduated from Stanford we were having dinner the 3 of us at this restaurant when he got down on one knee telling me he couldn't picture his life without me in it and told me he wanted to walk up every morning next to me as his wife and the mother of his children. I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys it just we knew we were gunna be coming down here soon for the wedding so we would tell you guys than." Both girls on either side of Haley squealed in delight and hugged there friend congratulating her. "We also bought a house here. Were coming home for good. Jenny is gunna come up with her grandparents next weekend and we'll be all settled."

"Oh Hales that's great to hear. Were both so happy for you." Brooke nodded in agreement with Peyton and began to tell Haley what her and Peyton had decided today too.

"We got some good news to. Were staying in Tree Hill too. Nathan said we could stay with him until we find a place to live but were staying home too" All 3 girls engaged in a group hug once again happy they were all home for good.

After awhile more of chit-chat between the 3 girls. The conversation became more serious and drifted over to the event of early that day. Peyton told Haley about what her and Lucas had talked about and what Brooke had heard when Peyton remember one thing Brooke hadn't heard that Lucas had told her earlier.

"There was one thing you dont know Brooke that I think you and Haley both have the right to know." The 2 prepared themselves for what they where about to be told. "Lucas told me Karen died. You know how she was sick when she had Lily, well she never fully recovered from it and didn't tell Lucas until it was to the point where she was rushed to the hospital and by that point there was nothing anyone could do for her and she died. He was saying he has full custody of Lily now but doesn't know what do to. He doesn't know how to raise a 4 year old girl on his own." Both girls stood there in complete shock from what Peyton just told them not knowing what to do or say.

Peyton's mind was running wild as she had just realized what she had said to Brooke and Haley. Karen was dead the women she considered as a second mom was dead. As was her dad. She hadn't told anyone yet other than Brooke who had gone to the funeral with her that her dad had died also last summer during a storm. He was suppose to be coming to L.A to celebrate Peyton's birthday with her but got caught up at work and had to stay a day later when the storm had come in and sank there ship. There were no survivors. Peyton could feel her cheeks getting hot as her eyes began to water thinking back to it all. When she looked over at a broken looking Brooke and knew she couldn't be vulnerable right now that she had to be strong for her best friend and that she couldn't be near her like this right now. She quickly stood up from the stood grabbing her purse.

"I uh totally forgot I uh had to um do something could you take care of Brooke, Haley?" Brooke and Haley look at her puzzled but Haley agreed.

"Sure she can come see the new house tonight. Right Davis." Brooke nodded as Peyton basically darted outta Tric.

Once outside she felt like she could finally breath now that she was away from the 2. Not that she didn't love them both, it was just that she couldn't be strong for Brooke at the moment. Not knowing where to go from here, Peyton began walking threw town letting tears fall down her face not caring who saw her. She walked past the River court where Nathan and Lucas had been playing two on two while engaging in small talk.

Nathan moved the ball to his hip steadying it with his left arm.

"So cut the crap Lucas. How are you holding up?" Lucas who had been avoiding eye contact now looked up at his brother who was looking back at him with concern across his face.

"Truthfully I have no clue. I just feel numb, I dont know how to feel." Lucas signed. "I went home today to find a note on my dresser from Lindsay saying she left on a plane to New York that she cant face me right now, but to be honest I'm more concerned about how Brooke is doing at the moment. How fucked up is that?"

"Actually Luke its not. I think your just finally realizing your still in love with Brooke. " Nathan stopped mid sentence when he noticed across the street a blonde girl who he realized was Peyton walking down the street heading in the direction of the graveyard and could feel something was wrong. He passed the ball to Lucas who was a bit confused but shrugged. "Its about time man, But hey look I gotta go so I talk to you later. Just Luke stop juggling girls and figure out where your heart is." Lucas nodded and they exchanged a man hug as Nathan head off into the direction Peyton was walking.

Once inside the cemetery he quickly noticed the blonde curls and heading in her direction when he noticed who she was talking to. There was not one but two tombstones with Sawyer written on them. He slowly and quietly approached them not wanting to scare her as he noticed the name on the second one "Larry Sawyer. Loving Father, Husband and Son." Peyton's dad had died. He couldn't believe what he was reading until he was snapped outta his dazed by her small cry's. He placed a gentle hand on her back to comfort her at first she jumped but continued her conversation with her parents. Once finished she stood up place her hand on each of there tombs before turning to him. They remained silent for a minute, there eyes locked on each other. Blue meeting Green before she spoke.

"What are you doing here?" there eyes still locked on each other.

"I saw you walking across the street when Lucas and I where at the river court and I was worried about you so I followed you here." She nodded and began shivering.

"Look its getting cold lets head back to the beach house." He reached out for her hand but she pushed it away.

"You know what I really feel like doing right now is going swimming." He than realized that she was slurring and could tell she had clearly been drinking too much.

"Okay boozey we are defiantly getting you home to bed." He tried to get her to walk to the car but she kept falling over giggling. He knew she was always a happy drunk unless something brought up her mom.

"Pshh you are no fun, you know Brooke would so be down for swimming." He chuckled at the thought of those 2 drunk trying to go swimming. When he noticed he hadn't seen Brooke anywhere.

"Well its good that your in a better mood but where is Brooke?" She looked around for a few seconds as if she was looking for the brunette than turned to him.

"Oh Brookie Boo, Shes with Haley and Jakey." Nathan had to laugh at how drunk she was.

"How much did you have to drink?" He was trying with all his strength to hold her up as he opened the passenger door and helped her in.

"Alot." She gave him little girl grin which soon faded as she began to feel sick. "Oh Nate I dont feel so well." He moved outta the way holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach in the street outside the cemetery.

The car ride to the beach house was short and sweet as the 2 remained quiet. Nathan kept his eyes on the road well one hand on the steering wheel and the other linked with Peyton's. Once they arrived he looked over to find that she had passed out and the truck was filled with sounds of her quiet snores. He chuckled to himself as he carried her up to his room, so he could keep an eye on her threw the night. Smiling to himself that they had the house to themselves tonight even if she wasn't in the right state of mind just to have her to himself made him happy.

He carefully placed her on the bed as he began to slide of her shoes and coat. She awoke still drunk and looked up to see Nathan taking off her shoes. Pushing his hand away and she looking into his eyes and began kissing him. He was kissing back until he remembered she was drunk and pushed her away.

"Peyton your drunk don't" He was helping her into the bed when she pushed him away and started kissing him again. _Even drunk shes still stubborn as hell _he thought to himself.

"So I love you Nathan." He pushed her away again.

"Peyton you dont mean that you've just had to much to drink tonight." He wished she meant it but knew she didn't.

"That doesn't matter. God I love you. " He pulled the blankets over her and climbed into bed himself.

"Just go to sleep Peyt. We'll talk about it in the morning." She agreed quickly passing out again as he kissed her temple and went to sleep himself.

* * *

_End of Flashback:_

"What cha thinking about Blondie?" Nathan pushed a stray curl out of her face. She snapped outta her daze looking up at him smiling.

"you. us. everything." She locked her gaze with his and laid there in each others arms.

"Well Sawyer since you didn't really get to be my date at the wedding how about we try again but this time just the two of us. How about it would you like to go on a date with me Peyton Sawyer?" She smile.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Nathan Scott." He smiled back than leaned down so they were eye level, looked into her eyes and there lips connected into a passionate kiss filled with love.

_(Theirs the next chapter. Tell me what you think. _

_Love Always Leighton.)_


	8. Chapter 8:long gone

**A/N: Thanks a million for all the reviews. I honestly didn't think I would get this many reviews for a Peyton/Nathan fic but wow. I'm glad you guys like the story and I hope you keep reading, anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**Summary: 4 and a half years later and Peyton and Nathan are still madly in love with each other. Couples: Neyton and Brucas.**

"Bestest friend in the hole wide world where are you. get your ass down here, you leave me at the club last night for no apart reason, make me go home with Jaley and all there love making and now I can't find you." Brooke was very impatient this morning after Peyton had basically ran out on her last night at the club as she tap her foot on the wooden stair at the entrance of the Scott beach house. The minute Peyton had heard Brooke's voice she could tell she was grumpy and ran out of the room and down the stairs leaving a clearly amused Nathan in the room alone.

"Brooke slow down I'm right here. Jaley huh? " Peyton had a huge grin plastered across her face as she stood in front of the young brunette in nothing but a basketball shirt double her size. Brooke looked her up and down before responding.

"Well if that's what you were planning last night you could of just told me." Brooke had her famous smirk and an eyebrow kinked as she looked a the blonde who stood in front of her with make-up smeared and a mess of curls. Peyton tried not to blush but failed miserably.

"No Brooke, that wasn't it at all. It's just." She knew she couldn't lie to Brooke so she just let it all spill. "I started thinking about my dad last night and I couldn't do that to you so I left because I knew you were having a good time and well I went to the cemetery and Nathan saw me and took me home. He wanted to keep an eye on me last night because I kept throwing up. Nothing happened." Brooke's smirk turned into a smug grin as she heard Peyton's story.

"If that's your story. Anyways bestest friend we planned to hang out today so hop to it." Peyton felt bad. She had totally forgot about hanging out with Brooke and it was too late now, she had to get ready for her date with Nathan but thought Brooke would love to help her get ready.

"Well actually. I have a date tonight but you can help me get ready." Brooke's eyes went wide when she heard this and squealed with delight.

"Why didn't you tell me. Well than get your ass upstairs Goldilocks." Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes following the now cheery brunette up to there room to get ready for a day both Peyton and Nathan would never forget.

Once in the room Peyton hopped on the bed the two shared while Brooke destroyed their closet looking for the perfect outfit to make Nathan drop his jaw. When she found it she squeal and spun around to show the blonde.

"Oh no. No way Brooke. I am not wearing that there's barely anything there and I dont even know what were doing." Peyton was shaking her head in objection but Brooke was nodding her head trying to convince Peyton to agree.

"P. It doesn't matter where you two are going. You will look fabulous in this and make boy toy down the hall drop to his knees." After a while more of convincing Peyton rolled her eyes while grabbing the barely there dress and proceeding into the bathroom to try it on.

A few minutes later she step out wearing a a dark chestnut brown silk halter dress that fit her like a glove. "You look amazing." Peyton smiled as she examined herself in the mirror before turning to her best friend.

"you dont think its too much." She was doubting the dress but had to admit it was beautiful and it really did look awesome on her.

"Well bestest friend, well you were taking forever getting ready in there I went down the hall and had a little chat with Nate and it is perfect for what he has planned." Peyton's face brighten up trying to think of whatever Nathan had under his sleeves. Than agreed in her mind this was the dress. Her and Brooke continued with light chat well they did the finishing touches on Peyton's make-up and hair,for awhile it was all going good until the conversation turned to Lucas.

"So have you talk to him lately?" Brooke knew exactly who she was talking about and just shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him since that day." Peyton nodded and thought about her choice of words before continuing. She turned her body in her chair to face Brooke.

"Brookie, he loves you and you know it. He said no to Lindsay for reason and that reason is you. So can you please stop being so stubborn and go over and talk to him. I bet he needs some help now that he has to take care of a 4 year old girl by himself now and that will be the perfect opportunity to work stuff out with him." Brooke thought about what Peyton had just said and before she could protest Peyton stopped her.

"B. Please for me. I'm worried about him and I know your the only one to get threw to him." Brooke nodded with a smile knowing her best friend was right.

"Fine only under one condition. Never call me Brookie again." Peyton nodded and started laughing with the brunette as they hugged each other.

"Well you better get going before you are late. Don't do anything I wouldn't." The brunette winked at her before exiting the room and the house leaving the couple for there night ahead.

Peyton stepped outta the room and down the stairs to meet Nathan who was standing by the door with a lily in his hand. He looked her up and down, she looked beautiful and no one could disagree with that. She wore her make-up natural and her hair curly and down just the way he loved. He couldn't take his eyes off her legs that dress and the heels she was wearing made her look amazing. He was trying to control himself but felt like a horny teenage all over again staring at her.

She stepped down off the stairs so they were inches apart facing each other. Nathan lifted his hand to brush a curl out of her face. "Peyt. You look beautiful." She turned away from him to hide her now rosy cheeks but made it completely oblivious. In all the years Nathan and Peyton had known each other she rarely ever blushed but since coming back she felt like she was always blushing around him. He made her feel like a giggly little school girl and Peyton Sawyer for one was not a school girl.

"Peyton Sawyer, are you blushing?" She looked up to get he had a smirk and one eyebrow kinked. She slapped her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Scott, So where do you plan on taking me tonight?" He grabbed her hand and let her out to the back deck which looked on into the ocean. It was beautiful, there were candles everywhere that glistened as the night sky filled the air. The moon light splashed along the waves and the night breeze blew around the couple. There were blue and white orchids scattered around them and in the center was a blanket with two plates of both Peyton and Nathans favorite foods.

"I'm not trying to be cheap or anything. I just wanted to be alone with you." She was smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't believe the trouble he had gone throw for all of this just for her.

"Not at all. Nathan its perfect." She turned to him and didn't know what to say. She thanked him the best way she knew possible. She grabbed hold of him and pushed her lips into his. Nathan was taken by surprise at first but than began to deepened the kiss. Running his tongue along the bottom of her lip asking for access. She eagerly accepted as the two battle there tongues together in a long passionate make out session. The two finally pushed away when air became a problem. His hands on her hips and hers wrapped around his neck. "Couldn't get enough of how sexy I am, could you Sawyer. We haven't even started dinner yet." He gave her his famous Scott smirk as rolled her eyes and pushed him away moving over the food he had made. Nathan chuckled and followed her as she had already dug into the food.

He gave her a funny look as she had a mouthful of food. "What? I couldn't think of a come back." He laughed again as he joined into the meal. After they finished there meal, the two retired into the living room with strawberry's and whipped cream. Peyton grabbed a finger full of whipped cream and smeared it on Nathans face and began laughing at the sight of him.

"Nathan, Your a mess." She couldn't stop laughing he looked ridiculous.

"Oh no Peyt, your gunna get it." he grabbed her by the waist before she could take off and grabbed a handful of whipped cream. Smearing it all over her, the two began laughing and throwing whipped cream everywhere which soon turned into a tickling fight. Before long Nathan was on top of Peyton with both hands holding her down.

Both stopped what they were doing just laying there looking into each other eyes. Nathan finally broke the silence.

"Peyton. I love you... I know this is really fast and were on our first date since high school, But I love you and I think I always have. I just hid my feeling for you with Haley." Nathan Scott never rambled and she thought it was adorable. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his as he kissing her back cupping the back of her head with his one hand and the other linked with hers as her other hand traveled to the hem of his shirt. She broke away to get eye contact from him. Pulling off his shirt and kissing him again.

"I love you too Nate." joy had overcome him when he heard those 3 words leave her mouth. He grabbed her face once again connecting their lips. Running his tongue along her lips eager for access she quickly accepted as they battled in a passionate make out session filled with love and hunger for each other. He lifted her up to undo her dress pushing it down and off her. Peyton turned them over so that she was on top. Kissing along his jaw line and down to his neck. She unbuckled his belt, unzipping his jeans and pulling them off. Looking down she noticed he already had a bulge formed, smirking she began stroking him threw his boxers while nibbling on his ear.

"You like that baby." All he could do was nod. She was so sexy even the sight of her made him want to lose his load. It was his turn now to take control. he pushed her over so he was on top once again undoing her bra and pushing it off her shoulders. He stopped to really admire her. She was stunning and she was all his. He felt like he was in a dream. If you would of told him six months ago he would be here tonight making love to Peyton Sawyer he would of never believe you but here they were, the two of them tangled in each other. He leant down again kissing her neck, down her chest admiring her full now exposed breasts while pushing down the black lacy thong that was hugging her hips. He began sucking on her right nipple well caressing the other one. Her hands made there way to his head as she ran her figures ran through his raven colored hair. She could fell herself getting wet just from his touch. He was turning her own so much. With one nipple still in his mouth massaging it with his tongue, his hand dance down her stomach over her navel down the the moist slit and her clit. Reaching up to kiss her once more before pushing 2 fingers into her. The sensation drove her wild. She felt as though she would climax just than, he felt so wonderful in her.

Nathan twisted his fingers around in her. She was soaking just from his touch and it drove him wild. She was so sexy arching her back like that and when her face was flushed pink. She didn't even it know it but she was driving him over the edge. She ran her hand down his back to the elastic around his boxers sliding them off so the 2 were now fully naked, panting and filled with hunger for one an other. Peyton could feel his fully erect penis against her thigh. She grabbed it and began stroking him well panting and moans for more filled the room. As Nathan pushed another finger in her she could feel her edge coming.

She looked up at him giving the man she loved a look asking for more. "Peyt. Are you sure?" She placed a figure on his lips, nodding. As he took his figures out of her, grabbing her hands interlocking them. He positioned himself over her giving her once last kiss. He gave one steady push in her. She arched her back overcome with pleasure. "You okay?" She nodded as he began to pick up his pace. moaning and grunting he kept pushing into her as she began to scream his name. "Oh Nate, oh my god Nathan faster, harder, faster." He granted her wish as he pushed into her faster and deeper. She was overcome with pleasure digging her finger nails into his back as he steady her by keeping hold of her hips. He could feel himself come close to the edge as he starting rubbing her clit with his free hand. He hit her perfectly with his hand and threw her over the edge as her pussy muscles tighten and juices filled his dick throwing him over the edge as well. " Oh my god Peyton." He gave her two last pushes before collapsing onto her.

The two lied there together holding each other tight as he was still inside her. She was so out of breath and couldn't believe how amazing that had been. They had sex before but never made love. Dont get her wrong her loved the raunchy and wild sex they had but making love to Nathan Scott, there were no words for that "My god I love you Peyt." She smiled as if he had just read her mind. Catching her breath. "I love you too Nate." He kissed her before rolling over to grab a blanket from the couch before the two cuddled up together Peyton's head on his chest falling fast asleep.

Meanwhile.

Lucas had been running around the house helping Lily to the bathroom while she emptied her stomach, fetching her water and a hot cloth and trying to clean the rest of the puke scattered around the house from the ill 4 year old as the doorbell rang.

"Just a second." Lucas had yelled in the direction of front door when he made sure Lily was settled down he ran for the door, opening it to see the last person he expected on his doorstep.

"Brooke what are you doing here?" He was confused and shocked all at the same time. She was fidgeting with her hands trying not to look nervous.

"I just well um I kinda wanted to talk to you." He motioned for her to come in, stepping through the door she knew what Peyton meant by being worried about him. The house was destroyed and now getting a better look at Lucas he looked like shit as well.

"What the hell happened here?" She didn't know what to make of the place. There was dishes and clothes everywhere along with a puddle of puke on the kitchen floor. Lucas looked stressed beyond belief.

"Lily has the flu. I dont know what to do. She wont stop crying and throwing up. She keeps crying for my mom and I dont know how much longer I can stay strong." Brooke felt bad for him. Not only had he just called off his wedding and lost his mom, the only parent he really had but his baby sister was sick as a dog. She got into action, even if she was mad at him she couldn't just sit here watching the man she loved go through all of this alone.

"Luke go lay down and take a breather I'll take care of the rest." Luke couldn't argue with her, he was to tired and out of energy. He nodded and made his way to the couch. Brooke was glad he listened and heading down the hall following the little girls cry's. She stepped into the bathroom to see a tiny brunette girl sitting on the ground crying. Picking her up and carrying her to her pink bedroom. Brooke layed her down on the bed pulling the covers over here.

"Hey baby girl. How you feeling?" Lily's crying had stop once Brooke had picked her up and now she was wiping the tears away.

"I dont feel good Brooke and I miss Mommy." Brooke's heart melting at the sound of the little girls voice it was so high and soft. She couldn't stand the sight of the sick little girl.

"I know sweetie, I know, It hard and you know what I miss her too but how about you lay down and try to get some sleep. I'll go get you a pale and some water incase you feel sick again. Sound good?" Lily nodded as Brooke kissed the girls head and went to get the necessitates for her. While Brooke was looking for the cloths she noticed the kitchen and living room were now clean and Lucas was back laying on the couch. Brooke shook her head at how stubborn he was but proceeded back to the awaiting 4 year old. Once Brooke had finally gotten Lily to settle down and fall asleep she cleaned the bathroom and tidy up around the house. Once reentering the living room she sat down next to a sleeping Lucas.

He awoke feeling movement next to him and opened his eyes to see Brooke staring back at him. Stretching his move himself so he was facing her.

"Brooke thank you for everything you didn't have to do that." She smiled at him. The smile that drove him crazy with those dimples. He reached out to grab her hand but she quickly moved away jumping up off the couch.

"Well, I should probably get going." She headed for the door when he once again grabbed her arm but this time not letting her go. Spinning her around so they where face to face, inches apart. "Wait."

_(Well there ya go tell me what you think._

_Love always Leighton.)_


	9. Chapter 9:you can’t break a broken heart

**A/N:**** Thank you for the reviews I got for the chapter. I'm not too sure if people are liking the story due to the lack in reviews so it makes it harder to write, so in that case it may be a while until i review next unless there is an increasing number in the reviews. Thanks. On a higher note here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own anything. **

**Summary:**** 4 and a half years later and Peyton and Nathan are still madly in love with each other. Couples: Neyton and Brucas.**

Previously:

_"Brooke thank you for everything you didn't have to do that." She smiled at him. The smile that drove him crazy with those dimples. He reached out to grab her hand but she quickly moved away jumping up off the couch. _

_"Well, I should probably get going." She headed for the door when he once again grabbed her arm but this time not letting her go. Spinning her around so they where face to face, inches apart. "Wait."_

End Flashback.

"What? Lucas what the hell do you possibly have to tell me?" Brooke was still tight in his grip not daring let go of the eye contact the two were sharing.

"Dont go." Lucas move closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. The sparks flew through the two as there lips connected. For a minute there,they both felt at home but than Brooke pushed away from him turning and heading to the door. He followed her but she turned her head to face him.

"No, Don't. This is just uh. I have to go. Sorry Luke." She left the house without saying another word. Leaving Lucas stunned at to what just happened. He sat down at the kitchen table replaying the events of what just happened in his mind.

Brooke walked down the empty street with nothing but her thoughts. She was confused and shocked at what just happened. She loved Lucas, she knew with all her heart she did. She'd probably always love him. There was no denying that but he almost married another women nearly 2 weeks ago. She shivered at the thought of him with another women or maybe it was the cold. Either way it didn't feel right unless she was with him, But she didn't know where this left them or if she even wanted this right now. This fast. All these thoughts ran through her head as she headed up the front steps of the Scott beach house.

Brooke opened the front door not even noticing the sleeping couple on the floor as she threw her purse on the table in the front entrance before heading to the kitchen. Along the way she bumped into something.

"Ow, what the fuc-" She looked down to see Peyton beat red trying to hide under the covers with a highly amused Nathan laying beside her. Brooke didn't know how to react and was slightly embarrassed.

"OH MY GOD. You two did it, didn't you... Oh wow, I'm just gunna go upstairs um Peyton come up when your uh done." Brooke left the couple as fast as she could and darted up the stairs very embarrassed with the situation.

Meanwhile downstairs the overjoyed couple were also embarrassed by the situation. Nathan lifted up the covers that Peyton had been hiding under giggling.

"The coast is clear. Sawyer." Nathan was laughing at the whole situation as Peyton slowly lifted her head up looking around for any sight of Brooke. Once she knew she was out of sight, Peyton grabbed Nathans over sized shirt, slipping it on and giving him a peck. She told him she'd be back and headed up the stairs to talk to her best friend.

Once in the room she found Brooke laying on the bed, flipping through a magazine. Peyton sat down beside her for a second trying to find something to say.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. You shouldn't of had to see that" Brooke begin shaking her head in protest and place the magazine down beside her.

"Peyton, you don't have to apologize for anything. I am so happy for you two, so please dont apologize for anything." Peyton nodded in understanding and the two just layed on the bed together for a few minutes both lost in their own thoughts. Brooke finally turned to Peyton.

"So P, how was it? Give me details." Brooke winked at the blonde who exchanged the look with a glare. They shared a moment of silence just staring at each other from each side of the bed until Brooke couldn't help her excitement anymore. She squeal with impatience.

"Please Peyton. Please please please tell me." Brooke was jumping on the bed like a 5 year old with pure excitement and impatience. Peyton finally caved knowing she couldn't keep listening to the high pitched squeal in Brooke whining.

"Fine, you win." Peyton told Brooke every detail of the night before she had just experienced, while the brunette sat there listening with a huge grin on her face. After she finished Peyton sat there with a smile thinking back to how amazing the night had been.

"Oh my god. you slut. Who knew Nathan Scott was such a romantic. I am truly happy for you guys and I'm glad your happy P." The two shared a hug both wrapped in there own thoughts while hugging.

"So onto the next subject. How was your night?" After hearing that sentence Brooke smile suddenly faded into a sad expression that went from so happy to so miserable in not even 2 seconds.

"I went over to Lucas' like you told me too. Lily had the flu and Luke was going crazy so I helped him out and gave him the impression that he could take out his angry after marriage hornyness on me and kissed me. I freaked and left coming back to Nathans to find you two naked on the floor." Peyton began to blush which made the brunette beside her break out in laughter and before they need is they where both rolling around laughing and joking around. After the two were out of breath from goofing around, Brooke decided it was time to get up and face the day seeing as it was already 7am.

"Well Goldilocks, I know you stink and I bet I probably do as well, so I should probably go for a showering so we can both get a head start on the house hunting because as much a boy toy Scott down the hall loves us he probably would like the house to himself again." Peyton laughed and nodded, leaving the brunette beside her to go get ready for the day. Before Peyton left the room she turned back to the brunette.

"Brooke, you know how you said he kissed you out of anger. I don't think that's true. Follow you're heart, he loves you and he wont hurt you again."

"Thanks Peyt. Now go see your boyfriend. I love you best friend." Brooke smiled and winked at the blonde. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"I love you too B. Davis." Peyton smiled at her friend and closed the door leaving her alone. Peyton began walking to the stairs to go grab her clothes from the night before and begin making breakfast, when a pair of muscular arms came out from behind her and wrapped around her waist. She was taken by surprise and spun around to find Nathan grinning as he pulled her into his bedroom.

"Well good morning to you too." Peyton leaned up to capture Nathans lip in her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmm. Good morning." Nathan smirked and pulled her onto the bed with him. The two began kissing while tangled in each other. Peyton finally pulled away from him as she caught a glimpse of him pouting.

"Nathan Scott, are you pouting? What are you five." She laughed at the sight in front of her and crossed her arms. "Geez. I have to go for a shower. Brooke and I our house hunting today." Nathan loved her when she was trying to act serious. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down as she squealed. He began kissing her neck and down to her chest.

"Nate, I'm serious. I need to shower." She pushed off him again only to receive a groan coming from the raven hair man beside her. "Peyt, why don't you just stay here." His comment took her by surprise and she turned to him with a serious look on her face.

"Wait, are you serious? You want me to move in with you? What about Brooke?" So many questions were running through her mind as she sat there staring into his eyes. He just sat across from her on the bed her hands in his, staring into her eyes.

"Yes Peyton, I am serious. Just stay here with me. There's tons of room in the house and its not like you'll be leaving here much anyways." Winking at her and giving her the famous Scott smirk which made her smile. "Brooke can stay here too she can have the spare bedroom as her own since you will be with me. If Brooke wants a place of her own in the future, it will save both of you money and give her time. So why not?" After Nathan said all of this, Peyton was convinced. She nodded and smiled at him before leaning down to capture his lips in her own. After the two layed there together wrapped in each other, Peyton began to get up and make her way to the shower. As she turned back she caught a glimpse of the blue eyed man pouting.

"What? I have to shower if I'm moving in with you. I have lots to do, but you could join me if you like." A smug grin appeared on Nathans face as he jumped outta bed and raced across the room, grabbing Peyton with him and dragging her into the bathroom.

Meanwhile:

Brooke had gotten out of the shower and gotten ready before making her way down the stairs just when the doorbell had rang. Brooke picked up her pace as she made her way down the stairs, opening the door to find a dumbfound looking blonde on the other side.

"Luke- " Brooke was shocked when the boy she loved walked into the house to stand across from her, staring into her eyes with such sadness.

"Brooke, I need to talk to you." As he spoke he never took his eyes off her. He stood there his usual brooding look. Brooke finally gave in motioning him into the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" Lucas shook his head as she joined him at the table. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Lucas took a deep breath before beginning to speak. "Brooke, I'm sorry for last night. God I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you and I mean that. I was so caught up in myself I didn't take the time to think of you."

"Lucas wait. There's something i haven't told you. The day of your wedding, when you were talking with Peyton. Well I heard everything you said to her." Brooke turned away from him so he wouldn't see her face. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Lucas continued to speak.

"I'm happy you heard all that because its true. I love you Brooke. I was just hiding behind Lindsay and Peyton made me realize that. I realized all of that when I was up at the alter. I love you Brooke Davis and I'm gunna prove that to you." When Lucas said all of that Brooke froze. She didn't know what to do or say. Lucas stood up and walked over to her kissing her head before walking to the door.

Before opening the front door he turned back one last time. "I truly love you Brooke Davis, I'm gunna show you." After he left Brooke sat there stunned about what just happened with a huge grin on her face.

After Lucas had left the newly happy couple were out of the shower and making there way downstairs to find Brooke and tell her the good news.

"Chop chop Scott." A over joyed Peyton slapped Nathans ass before making her way down the stairs. Once down the stairs they found Brooke with a smug grin on her face as her eyes went from Nathan to Peyton and back.

"What's going on?" Peyton looked over to Nathan before turning back to Brooke.

"What do you think about staying here and just moving in with Nathan?" All three of the adults were now smiling as Brooke grabbed the two in for a group hug.

"That sound's like a great idea, seeing as I'm not gunna have tons of time to look for a house when I am opening a clothes over bros store here." Peyton grabbed her best friend hugging her while looking back at her new boyfriend. Peyton was truly happy for the first time in 4 years and things were starting to brighten up.

(There's the next chapter. Tell me what you think.

Love always Leighton.)


	10. Chapter 10:messin with the kid

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm sorry for the lack of update recently. I have had school, moving and working 2 jobs so it keeps me pretty busy but on a higher note I will be proceeding with this story! I have a good vision for what it's going to be and I think I'm long from done with it. Thank you guys for all the reviews and feedback. I love hearing from everyone. I have been writing just so you know. I just want to get a head start on myself. I am hoping the next chapter will be up by the end of the week.

Thanks again everyone.

Love Always,

Leighton


End file.
